


Gentle Rest

by emis1967shinyblackbae



Series: DaddyDean (Strictly Destiel) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Daughter, Canon verse used, Canon-ish, Fluff, Forgive Me, Future Fic, I don’t care though, M/M, established Destiel, everyone is fine now, just a fun one, this has probably been done a billion times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emis1967shinyblackbae/pseuds/emis1967shinyblackbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean is putting his and Cas’ baby girl to bed, she gets fussy and won’t sleep. Dean has tried almost everything he knows and nothing seems to work when he spawns the idea of a bedtime story. It is a story he knows all too well, a story he wouldn’t change one part of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. This one is just full of fluff and happiness because I want to write happiness. K' thanks. Enjoy everyone.

    Cas was finishing washing the dishes downstairs when Dean came up to him, kissing his cheek gently from behind. “Hello there. And what are you up to?” Dean smiled and moved fully into view, holding a certain someone in his arms. “Aww, hey there, Miss Mary, how are you?” Cas cooed at the girl, the baby giggling at the sound of her father’s voice. “She’s fine. It’s late so I was going to put her to bed now. You going to finish up down here?” Dean said, snuggling the little girl in his arms. Cas nodded and took his daughter’s hand and gently kissed it, “Goodnight my lady.” Dean grinned at his husband and repositioned the little girl to rest her head on his shoulder. Dean climbed the stairs of the house, Mary already drifting to sleep on his shoulder.

     He makes his way to her nursery and opens the door. The room is not very girly because Dean felt that his little girl should choose how she wanted to present herself. The room was mostly white with the oddest of colors added in, blue and brown. It wasn’t baby colored, but as Dean had always found comfort in these colors, he figured his daughter would. The only bursts of color came from the blue plush bear that Charlie had given them, having attached little white wings to it as a joke, and the gentle pink blanket she slept in each night with her initials stitched into it, a gift from Sam.

     Dean flipped the nursery light on and went to change the baby girl before bed. “Alright missy, it’s time to get you cleaned up for bed.” He swiftly changed her diaper, the baby now vibrant and awake, smiling at her daddy. Once he finished, he picked her up again and went to place her in her crib when she started to cry. His brow knitted together and he held her close and bounced her about a little bit, “What’s wrong, Mary? What’s wrong?” She cried and gripped Dean’s shirt. He tried to shush her and calm her down, but it wasn’t working. Dean racked his brain for old tricks his mother used to use on Sam and himself. A light bulb went off in his head and he slowed his movements to more of a rock and began to hum “Hey Jude” to her. Unfortunately, even his mother’s ace in the hole didn’t seem to want to work for his daughter. She continued her crying and he let out a sigh, shutting the main light off and going over to the rocking chair in the room.

     He clicked the small lamp next to the chair on, and he sat in it. He shushed her once more and thought one last time of how to calm Mary. Suddenly, the perfect idea came into his head, and he began rocking the chair and started to speak. “Now Mary, I don’t know if you’ve heard this story before, but I have a strong feeling that you haven’t. It’s a story about an angel who met a man. Now this man was stubborn and determined and strong and brave on the outside, but inside he was tired and weak and hurting. After a trip to a very bad place, the man thought he would never again see the light of day. And then one day, the man met an angel, who took him away from the bad place, and brought him home. He saved the man, even though the man thought he never deserved to be saved. The angel and the man became close, very close. They knew each other well, cared for one another, and died for one another. They were the best of friends and allies. They saved the world together countless times and eventually, the man and the angel stopped and realized something. They were in love. They had fallen in love and felt so strongly about one another that they couldn’t bear to be without each other. So they got married and adopted the cutest little girl in the world. That little girl is you, and the angel and the man, are your daddy and I. We love each other and we love you, Mary. You are our precious little girl, our normal life, our perfect world.”

     It suddenly occurred to Dean that Mary was no longer crying. She was curled up against his shoulder, thumb in her mouth, with the slightest smile on her face. He felt warmth fill him, the love for his daughter very clear. He brushed aside her brown curls and gently kissed her head. He got up and put her to bed, covering her with Sam’s blanket. “As ironic as this is, you look like an angel sleeping there, baby.” He whispered to her. “And you certainly would know what that looks like, wouldn’t you?” A raspy voice said from behind him. Dean turned and found Cas leaning against the doorway, a smile playing on his lips. “How long have you been standing there?” Dean questioned, making his way over to his husband. “Long enough. That was beautiful Dean.” Cas sighed, pulling Dean into a hug. Dean laughed lightly, “It was just a simple story.” Cas shook his head, “No no. That story was anything but simple. We both know that. We lived it.” Dean nodded, “Ok, you have me there. But I figured, why not tell her something that has a happy ending, right?” Cas grinned, his blue eyes shining, “Of course. A happy ending indeed. “

     He wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him into a light kiss. Dean’s head swam with moments from his story. Sure, he occasionally remembered his time in Hell and Purgatory. Sure, he woke up screaming from nightmares at times. Sure, he lost many people close to him and blamed himself for many of them to this day. But having Cas to wake up to every day, to help him, to guide him, to love him, kept him grounded. Cas kept him sane. Cas kept him happy. He had made it out. Dean Winchester had made it out of the life, alive and well. Dean Winchester could have a family, now, old parts of it, Sam and Charlie, and new parts of it, Cas and Mary. It was something he never bothered dreaming of because it always seemed unattainable. And yet here he stood, wrapped around the man he loves, and standing near his first child. It was ridiculously happy, and Dean loved it, somehow.

     The two of them broke apart and he smiled at Cas. “Oh, by the way, Sam called while you were up here. He said he wants to come over to see his favorite niece tomorrow. I told him it was ok. He also said he is bringing a “friend” along. He says he wants us to meet her.” Cas relayed to Dean and Dean nodded. “Well, we’re not doing anything tomorrow. That’s fine with me.” The couple turned to leave the room, but before they closed the door, Dean remembered something. “Oops. I almost forgot.” He ran over and turned the other lamp off, and he turned the lamp near the door on. The wall was quickly covered in low glowing protection symbols, a hunter’s night light of his own design. He also checked the salt lines by the window and laid a fresh line down in front of the door. Lastly, he turned on the small mobile above her crib, small figures in trench coats and wings spinning above her sleeping form, another gift from Charlie.

     Dean finished and made it back to the door way and shut it, grabbing Cas’ hand. “Can’t ever be too careful.” Together, they went to their bedroom and got ready for bed. And for the first time in decades, there was peace over a Winchester household.


End file.
